The Real Thing
by MoonChildHMS
Summary: Turbo finds Vanellope's secret stash of dolls, some of which are modelled after people that she knows. Interestingly, he discovers two dolls of himself and a certain candy King. Turbo decides to steal the dolls and playtime ensues. Pairing: Sweet Ride (King Candy x Turbo)


Why in the world would she have these?! Just when he thought that the glitch couldn't get any weirder, he found **these; **a small collection of dolls. Now these weren't just normal dolls, they were miniature versions of the people that she knew. The racer scanned the collection and sure enough his eyes fell upon a doll of himself. It was creepy how accurate it was, everything was just spot on. He found it odd that she would have dolls of both himself and King Candy. Why have a doll of someone that you hate? Was she using them for some kind of weird, Voodoo revenge ritual? The grey skinned man tried not to think about it as he fled with the dolls of himself and the sugary monarch.

Jumping into his red car, Turbo sped off towards the confectionary palace before the glitch could catch him in the act of thievery. It was odd. He didn't know why he took them, he just did. He couldn't wait to show them to his other self! Turbo felt the need to check behind him, just in case Vanellope was following him but the road was clear. Satisfied, the racer continued on and made his way towards King Candy's palace.

The palace itself was a huge monument of sugar and the colour pink. Oh wait, it wasn't pink; it was _**thalmon. **_Heaven forbid if he called it pink whilst ol' puffy pants was in the room. He didn't get why the monarch made such a big deal out of it anyway, it was just a colour. Speaking of the candy ruler, where was he? Probably telling bad jokes to some poor unfortunate soul or getting his puffy little pants fluffed. The grey skinned racer was itching to show his spoils to the king; with the dolls in hand Turbo made his way to the candy man's bedchamber.

Despite living here for a while Turbo still had trouble navigating it most of the time. There were so many corridors and passages, it made his head spin sometimes. He couldn't even begin to count the amount of times when he had gotten completely lost and King Candy had to find him. The luxuriously decorated "salmon" room was surprisingly empty, to Turbo's dismay. He supposed that he could inspect the dolls in the meantime. The yellow eyed racer wandered over to the bed and took a seat on the edge, examining the dolls in his hands. Again the questions filled his head 'Why have these? What are they for?'

He sighed as he held the dolls, maybe she just played with them? Turbo took a quick look around before turning his attention back to the miniature version of him and King Candy. He had to admit, it was kind of cool to a doll of himself. He couldn't blame her for having a doll of him either, he was amazing after all. No one was around, it couldn't hurt to play with them a little bit. Turbo smiled to himself as he thought up a stupid storyline.

"Oh Turbo! You're tho amazing and talented! Not to mention incredibly handthome." He waved around the King Candy doll flamboyantly as he badly mimicked the candy monarch.

"Ha! You know it, babe. Would you really expect me to be anything less?" He replied, edging the Turbo doll towards the other doll.

At this point he pushed the dolls together, watching with glee as he made them "kiss". The racer closed his eyes; he imagined this situation happening in real life. A faint blush painted itself on his cheeks when he imagined his lips brushing against the older man's lips; he could practically the king's delicate flesh. Midway through his daydream, he was shaken from his stupor by the opening of the door.

"Hello gumdrop! What are you doing in here all by your lonesome? Hoo hoo~"

Why did **he** have to be here at a time like this?! The white clad man panicked at the sound of the voice. He scrambled to shove the dolls underneath before jumping off the bed and walking towards the door. He tried to remain composed as he darted past King Candy before spluttering out "Not much, just kicking back and relaxing. How did your audience or whatever it was go?" The best thing to do now was to change the subject, act casual and get the hell outta there.

"Oh, just the usual. I had to approve thom plans for improvements on the castle and then I had to adreth thomething to do with the Random Rother Race. Which reminds me…" The King trailed off after becoming pre occupied with looking for something. Turbo took this chance to slowly creep out of the room.

"Where the devil dogth are my racing gloveth?" By the time that he heard the king's query, he was already halfway down the corridor. Wait! Was he listening? Nah, Turbo would've heard King Candy's jingly shoes outside the door. The walls and doors of the castle may look thick but in reality they were surprisingly thin.

He really wanted to forget about this, a quick drive would help to clear his head. With his hands in his overalls pockets, the racer trudged down the corridor to get to where he stored his beloved car. Moving closer to the wall, Turbo stopped briefly to snap off part of an icing lighting fixture. King Candy always told him off for eating parts of the castle, yet he always made the King laugh by doing so. The racer stuff the candy in his mouth before turning to leave, only to be stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind.

"You were quick to leave. What'th the hurry, thugarplum?" The voice inquired curiously as the fingers gently rubbed the fabric of Turbo's overalls. He couldn't help but wonder how the older man had caught up to him. More importantly, how did he not hear the bells on the flamboyant man's shoes? All questions seem to vanish from his mind when he felt King Candy's body press against his own. Grey fingers reached up to caress the King's peachy ones; they were incredibly smooth and soft.

"Let'th thee now, how did it go again..." King Candy walk around Turbo in order to face him and paused as he tried to recalled something; clicking his fingers to help him remember. The older man's eyebrows furrowed in concentration before relaxing as he came to his realisation. "Ah yeth! I remember now..." The king's lips twisted into a mischievous grin as he reached over, tracing patterns on Turbo's jumpsuit with his finger.

"Oh Turbo! You're tho amazing and talented! Not to mention incredibly handthome!" Turbo's eye widened as King Candy recalled what had been said whilst he'd been playing with the dolls. He swallowed hard, his palms clammy and sweaty from the embarrassment.

"So...you heard that, huh?" H e asked, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck as he tried to avoid eye contact with the King. Did it really sound that...bad when he said it? Man, what he was thinking when he made up that little story? Then again, Turbo didn't intend for anyone to ever he hear it, especially not Puffy Pants himself. At this point all the racer wanted to do was bury his head in the walls of the castle.

"Every thingle word, hoo hoo! You certainly have an active imagination..." The confectionary king tapped the grey skinned man on the nose playfully; pressing his body against the others. Brown eyes met yellow ones before King Candy leaned forward and kissed Turbo's grey lips, looping his arms around the racer's neck. Turbo wrapped his arms around the king and pulled the other man closer before turning this kiss. The king's lips were soft and tasted faintly of icing sugar, similarly his skin smelt like vanilla with hint of marzipan. Deeping the kiss, Turbo wished that this moment would never end; it was just perfect.

"Dollth are fun and all but the real thing ith much better, wouldn't you agree?" The brown eyed man murmured against Turbo's lips, nuzzling the other with his round, pink nose.

"It really is. Better than anything that I could've imagined" Turbo chuckled as the monarch removed his arms from around the racer's neck and took the other man's hands in his own. The two interlocked their fingers together and before turning to stroll down the confectionary corridor.

"By the way, I thound nothing like that…"

"Suuure you don't."


End file.
